Mas allá de una realidad
by Emily Mitchell
Summary: Que pasaría si un día te encuentras con tu actriz favorita y te enamoraras de ella? Aunque sabes que corres un riego estando con aquella persona. Si todo tu mundo se desarma y tienes que elegir Ella o Tu familia.


Un amplio prado y una casa abandonada…solo eso, era como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance, mis pies deseosos de conocer que había en esa cabaña, avanzaban con apuro.

Tres toques hacia la puerta y nadie llamaba, pensaba en irme, pero era de las chicas que no les gustaba quedarse con la duda, no era delgada raquítica como la mayoría de las chicas pero tenía el cuerpo de una deportista, así que se me hizo fácil entrar por la puerta dándole una patada. Aparte la puerta tenia la madera algo gastada.

Esperaba a que estuviera vacío, pero de pronto ahí estaba, la mejor de la danza contemporánea, Isadora Duncan y otra chica de unos 16 años.

Siempre fue uno de mis sueños frustrados seguir la danza contemporánea, sentir mi cuerpo fluir al sentido de la música. Como si estuviera volando.

-Adelante, te estaba esperando – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Se me estaba haciendo algo raro pero no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Después de haber hecho una gran danza y seguir sus consejos estuvimos haciendo estiramientos y comenzó a tararear una canción que se me hacía conocida. Cada vez más fuerte hasta después comenzarla a cantar. Si! Era una de mis canciones preferidas "Sweather Weather" de The Neighbourhood, amaba ese grupo, aunque no era para nada de conocido.

-Quieres ir a una presentación hoy, en el Mar, con luces por debajo del agua- no pude evitar colocar una cara de terror. Era demasiado real para ser un sueño pero a la vez demasiada decepción para mí, una parte de mí, una pequeña parte de mi subconsciencia sabía que no era real, pero no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, solo por una vez, no pensé en nada, solo por una vez seguí mis sueños y era feliz.

-Claro…No hay problema- mi voz salió apenas audible e Isadora no pudo evitar entornar una sonrisa por mi nerviosismo.

Me presento un lindo vestido, azul combinándolos con unas tiaras verde marino, como el océano, pero al acercarme al mar pequeñas piedras incrustadas en el vestido brillaban haciendo contraste con mi cara, también llevaba una corona con pequeñas piedras de lápiz lazuli y con pies descalzos.

-Solo 5 minutos y salen chicas- decía el organizador, Isadora está de las primeras, ella habría el gran espectáculo pero paso algo que me arruino por completo.

-Qué crees que haces Isabella, ven, bájate de esa tarima, y te iras conmigo para mi casa- mi madre sale por una esquina con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, miles de emociones me invadieron desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, provocando un gran escalofrío: enojo, frustración, tristeza, furia, rencor.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarme callada, conocía a mi madre y no podía llevarle la contra o sino podría armar un gran alboroto y era lo que menos quería estando Isadora presente.

Camine con la cabeza gacha, pasando al lado de Isadora, la Gran profesora de Danza Contemporánea.

-Lo siento- Pude articular con mis labios sin decir un palabra en voz alta.

Luego de eso, no pude dormir en toda la noche, me sentía avergonzada y sentía un odio incontrolable. Quería golpear todo lo que estuviera en mi camino, pero a la vez trataba de tranquilizarme y hallar la forma de ponerme en el lugar de mi madre. No sé por qué lo hizo, no sé porque lo dijo con tanto enojo.

Al siguiente día fui a la playa, en realidad, mis pies me llevaron ahí, había mucha gente, pero al menos nadie se daría cuenta de cómo estaba, aparte como siempre, me ocultaba detrás de mis gafas de sol. Iba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sin mirar a nadie, de pronto resbalo con una pequeña roca enterrada en la arena y tropiezo con alguien.

-Auch!- sentí la voz de una chica, no me pude fijar en su cara, caí encima de ella y aquella chica cayo con todo su peso sobre su mano.-Mi mano, me duele!

Me paré de inmediato, lo primero que hice fue sacarle el pelo de la cara ya que esta no podía porque sostenía su mano inmóvil, pero al verle su cara, casi me da un infarto, mi corazón casi se detiene, no podía respirar, era algo irreal, era Shay Mitchell, la actriz de Pretty Little Liars, ella es mi ejemplo a seguir, me gusta tanto como persona y actriz y como el papel que interpreta como Emily Fields, era impresionante, aunque haga de una chica que es gay aun así me gusta-muchas personas, en especial mis "amigas" me habían mirado raro cuando supieron que me gustaba aquel personaje.

-Me duele!-Recién cuando grito de dolor, pude volver a tierra. Su mano estaba inmóvil y se notaba que estaba mal.

-Lo…Lo…Lo siento-me apresure en arrancarme un pedazo de blusa- era lo único que tenía a mano- lo bastante larga para poder hacerle un torniquete para sostener su mano.

Recién estaba en mi primer año de Medicina, pero ya sabía lo básico sobre fracturas, entre muchas otras cosas más.

-Me permites? - le pregunte sin mirarla a los ojos señalándole la mano.

-Adelante-dijo con un leve sonido de dolor.

Tome su mano como si fuera una joya bastante frágil y fui tocando para ver si era grave pero gracias a Dios solo era una fractura encamisada, esto quería decir que se podía mejorar en corto tiempo. Le coloque el trozo de blusa alrededor de su mano, pasando por su muñeca, la amarre firme lo que provoco que soltara un leve gemido y luego se la apoye en su tórax para que la mantuviera quieta, con su otro brazo bueno lo pase por mi cuello y la sujete de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse, en ese momento un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no le di mayor importancia.

-De verdad lo siento, yo venía perdida…soy una tonta, lo siento- me sentía mal y para mas era mi actriz favorita, la que interpretaba a mi personaje favorita. Era todo en uno.

-No te preocupes, yo también venia hiperventilada-me dijo con una leve sonrisa, la mire a los ojos, realmente era linda. Sus pómulos prominentes, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa sincera y su cabello que caia en pequeñas ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Y nuevamente sentí aquel escalofrío-Estoy con unas amigas, podrías venir a acompañarnos, quieres? - Dios, es que acaso era un ángel, primero le fracturo la mano y me invita a estar con sus amigas? Era demasiado.

-Sí, claro - dije con una gran sonrisa

-Por cierto, soy Shay Mitchell

-Lo sé, soy fans número 1 de ti- aquello hizo que sus ojos brillaran - Soy Isabella Santero

-Wow! De verdad, gracias, no lo sabía- su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, pero era adorable-Eres italiana-dice en un tono de afirmación.

Íbamos caminando en dirección hacia donde se supone que están sus amigas, todo estaba en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, agradable

-Y tienes novio? - la pregunta salió por si sola de mi boca, no planeaba meterme en su vida privada y hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Estás hablando en serio? - soltó una risa-Se supone que eres mi fans número uno, tendrías que saber casi todo de mí.

-Sí, pero no hablas mucho de ti, hablas más de la serie y de lo importante que son tus amigas.

-Isabella…

-Solo dime Bella

-Ok, Bella…soy gay - aquello sí que no lo esperaba, quede pasmada.

-Lo siento, yo no quería meterme en tu vida privada.

-No te preocupes, solo prométeme que no se lo contaras a tus amigas.

-No tengo amigas, soy más bien una chica solitaria, ni novio, nada eso, eso no es para mi. Mi única pasión son la natación.

-Eres bastante bonita para no tener novio- está bien, eso sí que me hizo sonrojar.- Y que te llevó a la natación?

-Tú - sus ojos brillaron con alegría - Digo, Emily, ya sabes, la admiro.- Su ojos cambiaron con algo de …decepción?

-Gracias - Me respondió con cierta tristeza. Shay era impredecible.

-Llegamos, Bella te presento a Troian Bellisario, Lucy Hale y Ashley Benson, chicas ella es Bella, mi nueva amig a- Eran las tres chicas con las que trabajaba Shay. Esto sí que era irreal. Las salude a todas y ellas me recibieron muy bien.

-Y como se conocieron? - Pregunto Ashley tan animada como siempre.

-Bueno, yo iba hiperventilando y choque con ella - Mostro su mano vendada con el pedazo de mi blusa.

-Ya veo!- dijo con sorpresa sin poder evitar soltar una risita, yo solo me limite a bajar la mirada.

Troian, Lucy y Ashley se sentaron en unas rocas que formaban una fila pero separadas, sobraba una sola por lo que Shay me la ofreció.

-Siéntate- me ordenó con una risita.

-Pero donde te sentaras tú?

-Detrás de ti.

Me senté en la roca y ella se acomodó detrás de mí colocando sus piernas a los costados y sus manos alrededor de mis hombros abrazándome por detrás. Me tense al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, pero no hice nada, al contrario, me sentía cómoda.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, cada vez más cerca, era aquella sensación extraña otra vez, aunque se sentía reconfortante. Pero aun así era algo raro.

Se hacía de noche y era bastante agradable ver el atardecer y que mejor que con Shay Mitchell como una amiga, o al menos eso creía.

-Tenemos una pequeña cabaña a unos cuantos metros de la playa y justo hoy íbamos a quedarnos todas a hacer una especie de pijamada, quieres venir?-me ofreció amablemente Lucy.

-No me gustaría molestar, después de todo lo que le hice a su querida amiga.

-Vamos Bella, solo fue un tropezón, la mano no es nada, aparte lo volvería a vivir, gracias a eso te conocí - Todas las chicas me miraron con sus cejas alzados y ojos picaros y luego miraron a Shay quien les devolvió la mirada igual, al parecer era la única que no entendía las indirectas con miradas.

-Está bien- todas las chicas dieron saltitos de felicidad, excepto Shay que no dejaba de mirarme. Es que acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

Al llegar a la cabaña quede impresionada, todo era de una madera muy bonita, pero no sabía distinguir, tenía una gran chimenea y ventanales muy grandes, se podía ver el mar hacia afuera y era hermoso aunque ya estuviera oscureciendo.

Cenamos y me contaron sus anécdotas en el set y muchas otras cosas.

Luego cada una se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, al parecer tuvieron un día bastante cansador.

Me quede lavando los platos de la cena mientras Shay se iba a duchar, las chicas insistieron que no lo hiciera pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Al terminar de lavar los platos me fui a sentar a la mesa de la cocina y le escribí un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que me quedaría en casa de Julieta, la única amiga que tengo. Le tenía que mentir, primero sabiendo cómo era y segundo, tampoco le diría que me iba a quedar en la casa de una "amiga" que recién conocí.

Estaba jugando en mi celular hasta que sentí unos pasos hacia mí, levante mi mirada y no pude evitar soltar un leve grito de susto, Shay estaba a un metro de mí en pijama, en realidad era una remera algo suelta y unos pequeños short que le llegaban al muslo.

Y nuevamente aquellos escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo.

-Hola-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola-

-Quieres sentarme en frente de la chimenea?-Pregunto justo en el momento que aparecían las otras tres chicas

-Claro

-No hemos podido dormir - dijo con Ashley algo somnolienta

-Y que haces Bella? Digo, para pasar el rato. Tienes algún pasatiempo?- pregunta Troian

-Sí, amo nadar, tanto Emily - dije mirando a Shay- como Shay me han ayudado a seguir mis sueños, aunque no puedo evitar decir, que ustedes también me han ayudado. Miles de fans suyas han salido adelante gracias a ustedes. Me identifico con cada una de ustedes.

Todas me miraban asombradas, sin poder articular una palabra.

-Es impresionante, nos sentimos muy agradecidas por eso y es verdad cuando decimos que sin ustedes no podríamos llegar a ser lo que somos ahora - decía Lucy con pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras las chicas la miraban con ternura.

-Me identifico con cada personaje que interpretan. La ternura de Aria-dije mirando a Lucy- La simpatía de Hanna-mire a Ashley - El tratar de destacarme en todo como Spencer-mire a Troian - y en especial toda la magia de Emily - todas las chicas embozaron una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Nos quedamos conversando por horas, hasta que ya dieron las 3 de la madrugada, ahora sí que las chicas se veían cansada.

-Buenos, nosotras nos vamos a acostar, pero donde dormirá Bella?.

-Mi cama es pequeña, yo no podría dormir en el suelo, ya que el sofá es demasiado duro -dijo Troian- he acabado de tener un pequeña desgarro en el hombro - Troian lo dijo como con duda.

-Yo no tengo cama, duermo con mi saco de dormir- dijo Lucy

-Mi cama también es pequeña - dice Ashley con una pequeña sonrisita-Podría dormir contigo Shay, tu cama es la más grande.

-Chicas no se tienen que molestar, yo puedo dormir en el suelo, en cualquier parte, de verdad no se tienen porque molestar.

-No!-dijo Shay en voz alta lo cual hizo saltar a todas - Me refiero- su voz se fue calmando- Puedes dormir en mi habitación, mi cama es bastante grande.

-Está bien.

Las chicas se fueron diciendo cosas al oído, se parecían adolescentes.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación por los largos pasillos y abrió una puerta que quedaba al fondo de aquel pasillo y vi su habitación. Era impresionante, era hermosa, con toda la vista a la playa.

-Toma-dijo pasándome una remera y unos short - Para que puedas dormir cómoda.

-Gracias-me señalo el baño y me fui a cambiar.

Me saque mi chaqueta junto con mi blusa, me puse la remera y note que no había dejado la puerta lo bastante cerrada por lo que Shay me estaba mirando mientras se mordía el labio. No pude en aquel entonces evitar soltar una risa, se veía tierna y chistosa. Luego me coloco una cara de sorpresa, mire el costado derecho de mi costilla y me di cuenta del tatuaje que tenía así que me puse la remera de inmediato.

Al salir del baño me acerca al lado derecho de la cama mientras Shay hacia como si leyera un libro, lo cual lo tenía al revés.

-No sabía que podías leer en árabe - dije en tono de burla, no capto la broma hasta que vio el libro nuevamente.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema - me acosté y ella se acostó al lado izquierdo - Estas segura que quieres que duerma aquí? Puedo dormir en el suelo con una almohada.

-Por ningún motivo, eres mi invitada y no dejare que duermas mal.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio decidí romperlo, ya que ninguna de las dos al parecer tenía sueño, todavía.

-Hey! No te alejes tanto! No me voy a caer. Aparte hago ejercicio, no es como que me vaya a caer y no pueda sostenerme- nos reímos juntas

-Yo sé hacer algo mucho mejor - dijo en tono provocador mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Ah sí? Como que? - le seguí el juego, sabía bien lo que iba a hacer, me gustaban los chicos, pero no podía resistirme, era inevitable y aquel sentimiento que evadía mi cuerpo, era irresistible.

Y ahí fue cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, era todo tan nuevo, tan especial, se sentía fantástico, como si estuviera volando. Hasta que Shay se vio arrepentida.

-Lo siento - pude ver la cara de avergonzada de Shay, en ese momento no tenía palabras, hice algo que no me arrepentía de haber hecho en ese momento, la besé. El ritmo fue aumentando, pero no eran besos desesperados, sino que eran besos tiernos, sin apuros. Cada momento siendo único.

Sentí sus manos por debajo de la remera que me había prestado, recorriendo mi espalda con delicadeza, mientras yo las dirigía hacia su cintura y la abrazaba para juntarla más a mí, nada era sexual, no había nada de morboso en eso, todo era magnifico, era puro. Me saco la remera y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, nuestros labios seguían uniéndose, hizo un camino de besos por todo mi cuello y hombros, hasta nuevamente llegar a mis labios, sus manos recorrieron mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos. Solté un pequeño gemido en su boca cuando los apretó suavemente, sabía lo que seguía.

-Lo siento - dije tomando sus manos y separándome ella poco a poco - No puedo seguir.

-Desde el momento en que caíste encima de mí, sentí aquel escalofrío - dijo de repente posando su mano en mi corazón.

-Al igual que yo - quede mirando a sus ojos por un largo tiempo, era como si no existiera nada más hermoso que eso.

Entre besos y caricias Shay se quedó dormida en mi pecho, trataba de mantener mi respiración normal pero se agitaba cada vez que Shay me abrazaba con más fuerza.

No podía conciliar el sueño, era todo demasiado irreal, el peor día de mi vida se había convertido en uno de los más raros e increíbles de mi vida. O sea conocer a mi actriz favorita, a la persona que más admiro en todo el mundo y que ella se haya enamorada de mí, es increíble.

Me quede contemplando el amanecer, el sol hacia un bello contraste contra la piel bronceada de Shay, no pude evitar acariciar su espalda con suma delicadeza, se removió un poco abrazándome más fuerte. Luego de eso caí en un profundo sueño.

Sentí unos suaves labios por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi cuello y luego a mis labios.

-Shay - abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, enfrente de mí, con una mirada tierna y cariñosa, no había sido un sueño, todo había sido real - Que hora es?

-Tranquila - me dio un beso en la frente - vuelve a dormir son las 10 A.M.- se recostó a mi lado apoyándose en la cama con sus manos en su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

-No puedo seguir durmiendo, aunque se me ocurre que podríamos hacer otra cosa -me acerque a ella tomándola de la cintura y la acerqué a mí, sonrió y uní sus labios con los míos.

Todo estaba bien hasta que escuche un grito de sorpresa.

-Wow! No sabía que estaban ocupadas, veníamos a despertarlas - dijo Ashley, no pude evitar saltar de la cama lo que provocó una caída segura.

-Bells! -dijo rápidamente Shay ayudando a levantarme

-Pero ya veo que están bastante despiertas - repitió Troian detrás de Ashley sin poder aguantar la risa.

Las tres chicas quedaron asombradas y no paraban de reír, Shay y yo solo estábamos con ropa interior

-Ya váyanse chicas - dijo Shay haciéndose la enojada. Las tres chicas se fueron riendo.-De verdad lo siento, estas bien?

-Tranquila Shay - tome sus manos y las bese - En que íbamos?-me acerque nuevamente a sus labios y estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos más hasta que decidimos que era hora de vestirse.

Nos dirigimos la cocina y ahí estaban las tres chicas riéndose.

-Vaya! Pero si ya se han levantado las amantes.

-Lucy, No - Shay le fulmino con la mirada.

-Que tal dormiste? - pregunto Troian sin poder borrar la sonrisa burlona.

-Mmm…bien, aunque gracias a cierta persona - y ahí fue donde mire a Ashley fijamente - tuve un golpe bastante duro.

-Como no quería que te cayeras si estabas de lo más concentrada con mi querida amiga - abrazo a Shay por el cuello y besaba su mejilla.

-Ashley, me estas ahogando - todas rieron.

Luego de tomar desayuno era hora de despedirse.

-Chicas, me tengo que ir - todas pusieron una cara de tristeza, excepto Shay, lo que ella expresaba en su rostro era mucho más que eso.

-Te iré a dejar - dijo Shay con una cara inexpresiva, me tomo de la mano y estaba helada, como si su sangre se hubiera congelado. Me despedí de todas las chicas y subí al Aston Martin de Shay. Era un auto bastante lujoso, pero amaba los autos, no tenía palabras, aunque poco me importo el auto viendo la cara de Shay, que lograba ponerme la piel fría.

-Qué te pasa? - de pronto pregunte mientras Shay seguía con la mirada perdida y sus ojos húmedos.

-Nada-bruscamente aumento la velocidad. Amaba la velocidad junto con los autos, pero esto no estaba bien en especial si venia de Shay.

-Shay detente!-gritaba, pero esto provocaba que más aumentara su velocidad, de pronto freno de golpe, si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad hubiera salido por la ventana. Se dio la vuelta me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y me beso desesperadamente, no sabía lo que hacía, estos no eran los besos de ella.

-Shay, para-tome su cara y la aleje con cuidado-Tranquila- la abrace y acaricie su pelo mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

-Lo siento Bells, no quería asustarte-decía entre sollozos

-Tranquila, solo quiero saber lo que te pasa. De pronto estábamos riéndonos de lo más feliz y luego te comportas como si nada te importara.

-Eres tú, eso es lo que me pasa, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes, no me he separado de ti y ya te extraño. A pesar de que solo te conozco un día.

-No me perderás, te lo prometo-para que supiera que no me perdería la hice que me mirara a los ojos, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella en este corto tiempo.-Esa es mi casa, estaremos en comunicación, lo prometo.

Al llegar a mi habitación lo único que hice fue cambiarme de ropa, acostarme y abrazar una almohada como si fuera Shay, me acosté con la misma remera que me había prestado diciéndole a mi madre que Julieta me la había prestado.

La remera de Shay…tenía su olor…era endemoniadamente exquisito. Luego de eso caí en un profundo sueño.

Sentía algo golpeando mi ventana, deberían ser las ramas junto con la lluvia, pero el sonido no paraba, era jodido, me pare con los ojos aun cerrados a cerrar las cortinas hasta que los abrí suficiente para ver una silueta lo cual me hizo soltar un grito ahogado, me restregó los ojos y pude ver bien…era Shay.

-Shay, que haces aquí? Mírate estas toda mojada-mi dormitorio se encontraba en el segundo piso y no sabía cómo mierda había subido sin hacerse daño.

-Te extrañaba, demasiado-se lanzó a mis labios, sentirlos de nuevo era como la primera vez, me producía esos exquisitos escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Aquellos labios suaves y deliciosos.

-Shay…-dije entre pequeños jadeos- Tienes que cambiarte, te puedes enfermar-Shay soltó una pequeña sonrisa, junto nuestras frentes y lo que dijo no lo esperaba.

-Te quiero…demasiado.

-Yo también, pero debes cambiarte ahora mismo-me dirigí a mi closet, saque un chaleco de polar y unos pantalones sueltos, hacía mucho frio y no quería que se enfermara.

Shay se cambió de ropa ahí mismo, el conjunto de ropa interior era tan provocativo como el que llevaba la noche anterior, aunque de mi color preferido…azul. Mis hormonas se disparaban a mil por hora.

-Listo-dijo con una sonrisa tratando de parecer inocente.

-Te iré a preparar un Té-trague saliva con dificultad.

-No prefieres quedarte-me tomo de la cintura y dio pequeños besos por mi cuello y mi quijada

-Shay-soltaba pequeñas risitas, eso me causaba cosquillas- no quiero que te resfríes, te traeré algo para evitar que te enfermes.

-Está bien-hizo un puchero lo cual se veía bastante tierna-pero antes dame un beso aquí-dijo apuntando a su mejilla.

Se lo iba a dar, pero corrió la cara y la bese en los labios, me agarro por la cintura pasando sus brazos alrededor, luego comenzó a dar besos a través de todo mi cuello mientras posaba sus manos por debajo de mi remera, quería seguir, pero al lado estaba mi madre.

Y como siempre tenía que arruinar aquellos momentos.

-Shay-dije tomándole las manos- Está mi madre.

Baje con todo el cuidado posible, puse el hervidor mientras pensaba en Shay, en todo lo que había pasado en menos de 48 horas.

Subí hasta mi cuarto y cerré la pieza con llave en caso de que a mi inoportuna madre se le ocurriera entrar. Ella estaba sentada en mi cama viendo como la luz de la luna llegaba a mi ventana.

-Toma- le tendí el tazón y la pastilla para evitar a que se enfermara.

Pasaron los minutos y mientras se tomaba el tazón de té, conversábamos de cómo había sido nuestra niñez y todas las estupideces que habíamos hecho.

-No puedo creer que le hayas pegado al Santa Claus del centro comercial-decia Shay entre risas

-Shhh! Nos pueden oír- dije poniéndole la mano en la boca.

-Pero no creo que tu mama nos pueda oír haciendo esto- dejó el tazón a un lado me tomo por el cuello y me beso tiernamente.

-Es que acaso siempre me vas a besar? -siguió besándome hasta morder mi labio inferior.

-No me cansare nunca, eso tenlo por seguro.

Nos recostamos y nos tapamos, mientras escuchábamos If Lose Myself de One Republic.

-Me encanta esa canción - decía Shay mientras la cantaba en voz baja.

-Shay, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que tú quieras - por un momento se puso seria

-Como demonios escalaste hasta aquí?-Shay soltó una pequeña risa-Es demasiado alto y la única forma de subir es trepando por las enredaderas, pero eso es casi imposible.

-De algo sirvió el entrenamiento que tuve en el set para interpretar a la mejor nadadora de Rosewood-se posiciono entre mis brazos.

-Estas completamente loca.

-De ti-me quede congelada, no estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran así. Lo único que pude hacer era besarla, realmente no me cansaba de eso.

-Es mejor que duermas mi amor- Vaya! "Mi Amor", yo acababa de decir eso? Aunque no sonaba mal, me tendría que acostumbrar. Shay se sentó en la cama y me miro con sorpresa a los ojos.

-Como acabas de llamarme?

-Mi amor-dije en una sonrisa tímida, tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

-Suena hermoso-sus ojos brillaban y me acariciaba el rostro mientras miraba sus ojos-En especial si viene de ti- me beso como si su vida dependiera de eso, con tanto amor.

-Te quiero, de verdad te quiero, demasiado-dije sinceramente.

-Yo te adoro, aunque eso queda pequeño a lado de lo que siento por ti.

Se recostó en mi pecho mientras escuchábamos música, ahora el Playlist había cambiado a Arctic Monkeys

-Los latidos de tu corazón van al ritmo de la música-dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Son por ti-bese su coronilla.

Me quede la mayor parte de la noche despierta, mientras susurraba canciones para que Shay pudiera dormir. Estaba algo intranquila, como si algo le molestara.

-Por Favor, no le hagas nada, a ella no- susurraba, comenzaba a aumentar el tono de voz cada vez más, era mejor despertarla, mi madre podría encontrar que alguien estaba en mi pieza.

-Shay, mi amor, Shay despierta-movía su hombro con cuidado de no sobresaltarla mientras daba pequeños besos en su coronilla.

-Que Paso?-Pego un salto en cama.

-Hija, estas bien? -Mi mamá llamaba a la puerta.

-Rápido, escóndete en el baño.

-Que pasa mama?-Abrí la puerta y salude a mi mama tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

-Hija, escuche voces-dijo mi mama con cara de curiosidad.

-Lo siento, solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Segura que estas bien?

-Si mama, ahora necesito dormir, nos vemos mañana, Buenas noches-le di un beso en la mejilla y espere a que desapareciera por una de las puertas. Luego de eso me asegure de dejar nuevamente la puerta con pestillo.-Shay- la llame, pero no me respondía - Shay puedes salir-no oía nada, solo había silencio. Lo único que encontré fue la ventana abierta, mire hacia abajo y solo veía una silueta negra correr, alejándose de mi vista.

Se había ido. Para siempre.

Al otro día mis ojos estaban con ojeras, no había dormido casi nada, y de lo poco que logre cerrar mi ojos no dejaba de pensar en Shay, todo había sido un juego.

Me duche tranquilamente-menos mal que tenía una semana libre, la Universidad había cerrado por remodelaciones- me vestí con una remera holgada, unos short que me llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas para trotar. Ahora iba a donde mi querido amigo Gabriel, inventándole a mi mama que iba a hacer ejercicio, pero en realidad iba a andar en motocross, uno de mis deportes predilectos.

Me había comprado la moto con todos los ahorros que junte durante un año, el traje me lo había regalado Gabriel, el me escondía todo, ya que a mi mamá nunca le ha gustado, aparte dice que mal gasto mi dinero.

Mientras iba caminando a casa de Gabriel pensaba en todo y ese todo era Shay. Le intente llamar pero el número ya no existía. Todo había sido un sueño.

En verdad, al parecer para ella había sido un simple juego. No la culpaba, debería tener sus razones. Todos juegan conmigo.

-Que pasa Bells? - decía muy alegre Gabriel mientras me abrazaba.

-Vengo a lo de siempre-Gabriel asintió y se dirigió a la cochera, donde está mi "bebe".

Me puse mi equipo, primero el traje, los guantes, el casco y finalmente las antiparras, aquellas eran polarizadas, así nadie podría ver mis ojos, ni reconocerme y finalmente la jofa, esta me protegía de cualquier golpe en toda la zona del torax.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en Shay, y que tal si todo era un sueño? Aunque aquellos besos eran demasiado reales.

-Nos vemos Bells-solo le hice un gesto de adiós con la mano.

Aumentaba la velocidad por las pequeñas montañas que se hacían con el viento, esto era lo único que me permitía despejar mi mente, pero hoy no, hoy solo pensaba en Shay.

Iba a una velocidad un poco elevada en la playa, mientras miraba a todas esas chicas trotando, haciendo yoga entre muchos otros deportes.

En eso había un grupo de cuatro chicas jugando voleibol, no alcanzaba a ver sus caras debido a que el vidrio de mis antiparras estaba empañado.

En eso, se acerca un chico que era bastante más alto y musculoso a una de las chicas que estaba jugando, la comienza a molestar y esta trata de soltarse de su agarre.

Me acerque para ayudarlas ya que ni sus amigas lo podían detener. Limpie la antiparras con la manga de mi remera y pude ver quiénes eran, no eran desconocidas, incluso a la que estaban molestando, aquella la conocía más que bien.

Era Shay.

Aquel chico que la molestaba me hizo volver a tierra, no dude ni por un segundo, acelere hasta llegar donde ellas estaban, frene de golpe y corrí rápidamente hacia ellas.

-Hey! Hijo de puta! Suéltala- mi rabia no podía más, en especial si trataba de sobrepasarse con Shay, con MI Shay.

-Cállate imbécil!- me mando un empujón, gracias a dios Gabriel me había enseñado defensa personal, lo básico para defenderme. Le tome la mano y se la torcí, luego le di una patada en la entrepierna y un puñetazo en la cara, realmente dolía, pero no tanto gracias a los guantes.

Tome las manos de Shay para que pudiese subir a la moto, aquel contacto hizo que mi cuerpo tuviera el escalofrió que ella siempre provocaba. Se subió a la moto y luego me subí delante de ella. Tendría que enseñarle clases sobre cómo no confiar en extraños, pudo haber sido otra persona, con otras intenciones.

Las otras chicas que estaban con ella, supuse que eran Troian, Ashley y Lucy, pero no lo sabía ya que habían ido a pedir ayuda.

-Afírmate!-mi voz no se escuchaba tan clara debido al casco, no me lo había sacado, ni las antiparras tampoco, eso agradecía mucho a mi mente, no quería que Shay me viera, no quería que me hablara, aunque por dentro me moría poder hablarle, verla a los ojos, besarla, abrazarla.

Sus brazos me sacaron de mi pensamientos, los poso alrededor de mi estómago, lo cual me hacia sentir incomoda, pero a la vez tranquila.

Acelere lo más que pude hasta perder la vista de ese idiota que no venía siguiendo, maneje por unos callejones que con suerte podía entrar mi moto, luego de eso lo perdí. Fui bajando la velocidad hasta que solo hubo un pequeño sonido del motor, y apague la moto.

Me baje y ayude a que se bajara Shay.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerte, aunque me gustaría primero que todo, que te quitaras el casco para poder ver a mi héroe, tengo que agradecértelo de alguna manera- puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi casco, pero fui más rápida y tome sus manos con algo de brusquedad debido al susto, y las aleje delicadamente. Le hice una señal de negación con mi cabeza-Oh! Lo siento! No quería molestarte.

No lo aguantaba más, a la mierda todo. La tome de la cintura, subí mi casco hasta un poco más arriba de mis labios y la bese, ella no se resistió, aunque si le causó sorpresa. Sus labios, sentirlos nuevamente era una salvación, era como si cualquier cosa fuera posible. No quería separarme más de ella, pero no era nada. Ella no tendría por qué estar conmigo, podría tener a cualquier otra chica comiendo de su mano.

-Shay!-escuche la voz de Ashley, me separe de pronto, y mire sus caras de sorpresa, al parecer se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.-Estas bien? Pensamos que ese idiota te había llevado con el-dijo Ashley desesperada mientras abrazaba Shay, Troian y Lucy estaban detrás de ellas con la misma cara de asustadas. Shay no hacía caso a las palabras de Ashley solo me miraba mientras se tocaba los labios. Me baje rápidamente el casco y puse a andar la moto para salir arrancando de ahí.

-Isabella-susurro detenidamente Shay mientras se había dado cuenta de que era yo, o al menos eso pensaba, justo en ese momento partí, antes de que me pudiera atrapar.

Había sido mucho por hoy, primero lo que le había pasado y luego todo esto, el beso, la manera de mirarme…

_**3 mes después.**_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido, no podía olvidarla simplemente no podía, la intente llamar a su número, pero me dice que ya no está disponible, nuevamente.

No he dormido casi nada en estos dos meses, aunque mis calificaciones siguen igual, me he convertido en un pequeño desastre.

Como todas las tardes, termine de hacer mis deberes con dificultad y me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo, mientras ponía una y otra vez las canciones favoritas de Shay, no podía evitar soltar las escasas lagrimas que me quedaban.

Mientras no dejaba de pensar en Shay, mi celular sonaba cada 5 minutos, me importaba una mierda, hasta que decidí contestar.

-Diga

-Bella, gracias a Dios que contestas-me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Troian, pero algo no iba bien, su voz era temblorosa y se notaba que estaba llorando.

-Qué pasa?-me levante de un salto

-Shay, Bella, Shay ha tenido un accidente en su auto y esta grave, tienes que venir de inmediato al Hospital de Seattle - No podía captar bien lo que me decía "Shay ha tenido un accidente en su auto y esta grave" Dios mío! Estaba grave y yo aquí parada, corte el teléfono y salí corriendo de mi casa, yendo a la casa de Gabriel por mi moto.

-Gabriel no tengo tiempo de hablar tráeme el equipo y la moto - El equipo era sumamente necesario, nadie podía reconocerme, no después de todo lo que he hecho.

Me coloque con apuro las cosas y por último el casco y las antiparras, partí lo más rápido que pude.

En media hora ya estaba en el hospital de Seattle, aparque la moto en el estacionamiento y corrí hasta recepción.

-Busco la sala donde se encuentra Shay Mitchell.-dije lo más fuerte que pude ya que tenía puesto el casco.

-En la sala 203 pero solo pueden entrar..-no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya había partido corriendo a la sala que me había dicho. El ascensor se demoraba mucho así que decidí subir por las escaleras.

Corría por los pasillos y logre ver a las chicas llorando mientras estaban sentadas hablando por celular. Las tres me miraron como si fuera una extraña, y es que claro, era una extraña, tenía el casco puesto.

-Es el mismo chico que salvo a Shay de ese idiota-dijo Ashley mientras se paraba.

Tenían que saber que era yo, mire hacia todos lados para ver si había alguien más, nadie podía verme, por suerte no había nadie, así que me saque el casco con cuidado.

Ahora sus caras eran imposibles de predecir, era de horror, pero a la vez de esperanza, como si una parte de ella supiera que era yo hace tiempo.

-No digan nada por favor, nadie puede saber que estoy.

-Isabella-dijeron con alegría y las tres corrieron a abrazarme, en el corto tiempo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, aunque no sabía nada de ella hace ya 3 meses.

-Chicas las extrañe, pero ahora necesito saber dónde esta Shay-me separe de ellas con cuidado, lagrimas amenazaban por correr sobre mis mejillas.

-Nosotras también te extrañamos, no sabíamos nada de ti, nada en estos 3 meses.

-Si chicas, les juro que después hablaremos, pero necesito ver a Shay-las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos. Las chicas me guiaron hasta la habitación, entre con cuidado y me senté en la silla más cercana a ella.

-Te dejaremos sola, cualquier cosa nos llamas-dijo Ashley, ahora más tranquila.

-Gracias-articule con mis labios.

Dios! Su hermosa cara estaba hinchada, con moretones y cardenales al igual que todo su cuerpo. Los cables que le cubrían el cuerpo inyectados producían sonidos extraños que los hacia parecer terroríficos. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta desordenada. Sus manos inyectadas, con moretones. Los latidos débiles de su corazón. Al tocar su cara estaba tan fría, pero una parte de ella se sentía cálida, como cuando estaba conmigo y su corazón latía tan vivo y lleno de alegría.

Me saque los guantes y los dejé encima de la mesa. Toque su cara con delicadeza, se veía frágil.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y las lágrimas salían a borbotones, su cara, su hermosa carita. La bese en la frente y me acomode en la silla tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Mi amor, por favor resiste, no sabes cómo me gustaría estar a mi en tu posición.-mi voz comenzaba a temblar-En verdad lo siento, debí haberte buscado, debí haber ido hasta tu casa, todo esto es culpa mía.

En ese momento sentí que la puerta se abría, así que rápidamente me puse unos lentes que estaban encima del pequeño velador. Era una enfermera.

-Señorita, revisaremos a la paciente, le pido que salga de la habitación.- bese la mano de Shay con cuidado y luego su frente. Salí con la cabeza gacha, odiaba tener que andar escondiéndome. Pero el pasado me perseguía y digamos que no tenía un muy buen archivo sobre todo lo que he hecho.

-Cómo estas?-Me pregunto Lucy mientras me abrazaba por los hombro.

No pude decir ninguna palabra, solo pude abrazarla y llorar.

-Lo siento, no quiero llorar, pero todo esto es mi culpa, debí haberla buscado. Aunque entendía que ella no quisiera nada más conmigo. Tenía que aceptar su decisión, era demasiado poco para ella.

Las otras chicas se acercaron y les dije lo que había pasado aquel día en donde Shay se había ido sin decirme nada.

-Ella no te quería dejar, pero pensó que era lo correcto-dijo Lucy.

-Eso es cierto Bells, Shay te ama, demasiado, pero donde vio a tu madre se asustó y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse ti-prosiguió Troian.

-Ella pensó que no te merecía, que eras mucho para ella. Por eso se alejó, luego de eso, estaba como ida, como si estuviera vacía por dentro.-termino diciendo Ashley.

-Pero la intente llamar, mucho, y al parecer había cambiado su celular- me seque las lágrimas con la manga de mi remera.

-Sí, eso hizo porque sabía que tú la buscarías, incluso se iba a cambiar de casa si la ibas a buscar, pero como creyó que alejándose de ti era lo mejor.

-Estos 3 meses han sido muy duros para nosotras, hemos tratado de hacer entrar en razón a Shay, te íbamos a llamar, pero nos hizo prometerle que no te llamáramos por ningún motivo.-Troian decía dolida.

-Después de eso, comenzó a beber, no dormía nada y todos los días se iba a bosque, desde que salía el sol, hasta la noche, luego se encerraba en su habitación. Tampoco comía, casi nada, incluso le quitamos las llaves del auto para que no cometiera alguna locura. Ayer bebió mucho y yo me descuide por un rato, me quito las llaves y partió a toda velocidad, 30 minutos después nos avisaron que había tenido el accidente-Ashley no aguantaba las lágrimas. Pero no la culpaba. Yo tenía la culpa de todo.

-Chicas ustedes no tienen la culpa, de nada-mire detenidamente a cada una.- Shay estaba mal y si eso era, era por mi culpa. Lo acepten o no era por mi culpa.

-Así que tú eras el misterioso chico que la salvo.-Troian siempre trataba de cambiar de tema y hacer el momento más alegre.

-Si-dije con una media sonrisa.

-Como sabias que estábamos ahí?

-No lo sabía, dos noches antes sucedió el problema, cuando Shay se había ido. Yo pensaba que solo había sido un juego para ella, estaba mal y mi moto es como mi único refugio. Aunque mi madre no lo sabe. La escondo en la casa de un amigo. Siempre iba a dar un paseo a la playa y cuando vi a una chica que estaba en problemas pensé de inmediato en ayudarla, pero no supuse que era Shay, cuando la vi, me quería alejar, pero estaba en problemas, por lo que decidí ir a ayudarla. Cuando perdimos a ese idiota y estábamos ya en el callejón tenia rabia, ya que pensaba que Shay me había utilizado, no sé cómo pensé eso de ella-dije tomándome el rostro entre las manos.

-Tranquila-me decían las chicas mientras sobaban mi espalda en un gesto de apoyo- prosigue.

-Me quiso quitar el casco, pero no podía permitirlo, luego, la mire a los ojos aunque ella no pudiera mirar a los míos, y solo quise besarla-las chicas hicieron un gesto de ternura y se posó una sonrisa de gratitud en sus labios-no aguante, me subí el casco hasta que mis labios estuvieran descubiertos y la bese, luego de eso llego Ashley y yo arranque.

-Shay después de eso quedo confundida, decía que eras tú, pero nosotros pensamos que era debido a que te extrañaba, realmente nos sorprendió verte hace un rato, cuando te quitaste el casco.

De pronto la enfermera salió de la habitación y nuevamente me puse los lentes y fije mi vista en el suelo. Las chicas me miraron raro. Espere a que se fuera y me las quite, primero asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie.

-Porque te escondes?- las chicas estaban curiosas por saber porque me escondía.

-Tengo un pasado no muy bueno, algún día se los contare. Es difícil – las chicas solo asintieron con una sonrisa de apoyo. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que me recordaran momentos infelices.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas y Shay no despertaba. Todo se hacía eterno. A mi madre le había contado parte de lo que sucedía. De que me había hecho una amiga y que ahora estaba grave, pero fui cobarde, no tuve la suficiente fuerza para contarle que estaba enamorada de ella. Gracias ello iba a visitarla todos los días.

Así que me dejaba quedarme con Shay más tiempo.

-Mi amor, despierta, estoy aquí, por favor despierta-besaba su mano una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba su rostro como lo hacía todos los días. Si despiertas, aunque me quieras lejos de ti, yo nunca te dejare, viviré por ti, respirare por ti, lo haría todo, pero por favor despierta-las chicas me miraban con pena en sus ojos, a ellas les dolía igual que a mí. – Te lo suplico- las lágrimas salían con fuerza por mis ojos- por favor- ya no tenía esperanzas, pero de pronto y vida dio un cambio, sentí un calor en mi mano, al sentir un apretón débil, levante mi vista a su rostro y ahí estaba, con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrado.

-T…Te…A…Amo- dijo entrecortada

-Mi amor, gracias Dios-no era muy religiosa pero si creía en alguien que estaba arriba y hacia milagros-Mi amor, no hables, Dios! Te amo tanto, que bueno que despertaste.-Le di un beso con delicadeza en sus labios.-

Las chicas saltaban de alegría y todas trataban de calmarse por el bien de Shay, ahora las lágrimas eran de completa alegría.

-A…Agu…Agua-

-Está bien, denme un vaso con agua-les indique a las chicas, ellas se apresuraron y me lo tendieron. Moje un paño con agua y lo fui pasando suave por sus labios.-Mucho mejor, cierto-decía entre risas de felicidad.

-Lo siento-dijo con mayor claridad mientras posaba una mano en mi mejilla.

-No, no digas nada, yo lo siento más, debí haberte cuidado sea como sea, pero ahora no te dejare sola-le di un beso en sus labios, la diferencia es que ahora me respondía a aquel beso.-Ni un segundo de tu vida.

Luego de llamar a los doctores, tuvimos que salir de la sala para que la revisaran. Afuera no pusimos evitar saltar de alegría y nos abrazamos.

-Sabía que era fuerte-dije.

-Gracias a ti- dijo Ashley-Gracias por estar aquí - me abrazó.

-No tienes que agradecer, la amo y ustedes han sido muy buenas amigas, de verdad las quiero chicas.- de nuevo nos abrazamos.

-Bells, no has dormido nada, no crees que te hará bueno irte a tu casa un rato-iba a decir que no, pero Troian siguió hablando-Bells yo sé que no quieres separarte de ella, y más ahora que esta despierta pero ha despertado! Y gracias a ti, cualquier cosa te avisaremos.

-Me prometes que al mínimo detalle me avisaras?

-Lo prometo- hizo el gesto de las exploradoras. Me despedí de las chicas y le hice caso a Troian y me fui a casa a descansar. Me di una ducha y me acosté, iba a enviarle un mensaje a Lucy para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero el sueño me venció rápidamente.

Cuando desperté mire mi celular para ver la hora y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de las chicas. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuera de lo común, mi sangre se congelo, y mis manos no las sentía. Shay estaba en peligro. Presione rápidamente el número de Ashley y espere con impaciencia a que contestara. Al segundo pitido - que se me había hecho eterno - contestó Ashley.

-Dime que no ha pasado nada malo Ashley? Shay está bien? - pregunte apresurada, Ashley soltó una risa.

-Isabella! Tranquilízate, Shay está mejor que nunca, esta incluso más viva - decía mientras se escuchaba la risa de las otras chicas y la risa débil de Shay.- Solo queríamos avisarte que Shay está inquieta y no quiere comerse las papillas que le dan aquí. Queríamos ver si tú la obligabas.

-Pásame con ella - Dios! Me había asustado y mi pequeña Shay estaba mejor que nunca.

-Mi amor-dijo Shay en tono dulce, eso me derretía- Las chicas me están obligando a comer esto cosa asquerosa que parece vomito.

-Hey! No creo que sea tan así, quieres que vaya? En 20 minutos estoy ahí - me prepare para salir mientras hablaba con Shay.

-No! Tienes que descansar.

-Que lastima, porque estoy en camino - Shay soltó un suspiro-Quieres que te lleve algo en especial? Mi madre me ha pasado su auto.

-Tráeme cualquier cosa que parezca comida decente.

-Pero amor, te puede hacer mal, y si te llevo papilla de bebe? Al menos tiene más sabor.

-Sí, eso si-dijo con voz de bebe. No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Esta chica era la única capaz de detener y a la vez hacer que mi corazón lata fuerte.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós mi amor.

-Shay, espera.

-Dime?

-Te amo-una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y aseguraba que a Shay le pasa lo mismo-

-Yo también – me lanzo un beso por el teléfono.

Fui hasta el supermercado y luego me dirigí al hospital, solo quería verla, sentir su calor y su corazón acelerado cuando estaba cerca de mí.

-Que rápida eres-dijo Lucy mientras me daba el asiento que estaba al lado de la camilla de Shay.

-Por Shay, haría cualquier cosa.

-Aww que tierna-dijo Shay con una risa en sus labios-Y la comida?-todas rieron

-Toma mi amor, aquí esta, come con cuidado-le fui dando la papilla como si fuera un bebe. Al acabársela le limpie su boca, estaba tan cerca de ella que me robo un beso y las chicas rieron.

-Bueno, nosotras las dejaremos solas, para que tengan momento de privacidad-decia Ashley con picardía.

Luego que se fueron, me quede mirándola a los ojos por quizás cuanto tiempo. Ninguna medida de tiempo con ella sería suficiente.

-No debí dejarte sola, nunca-dije mientras lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

-No hablemos de eso ahora – acaricie su cara - estuve tanto tiempo alejada de ti que tengo miedo que sea un sueño.

-No lo es, estaré contigo, nunca te dejare, por siempre jamás - la bese y ella correspondió de inmediato como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera eso.

-Mi amor, te acostarías conmigo?

-No tienes por qué pedirlo, pero tengo miedo a pasarte a llevar alguna herida.

-No lo harás – una sonrisa hizo que me decidiera a acostarme con ella.

Me saque con cuidado la jofa que pertenecía al traje de motocross, luego la chaleca. Menos mal me había puesto una remera manga corta y me recosté al lado de ella, mientras nos tapábamos con la manta de ositos que le había traído Lucy. Comencé a susurrar la canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeña. Apoyo su cara en mi hombro y su mano en mi corazón. La abrace por la espalda con cuidado. Ya no quería separarme de ella.

-Amor?

-Dime – la mire a los ojos.

-Te amo Isabella Pierce.

-Yo te adoro Shay Mitchell, aunque eso queda pequeña al lado de lo que siento. – la bese sin poder evitarlo. Sus labios eran maravillosos, al besarla sentía tanta paz y alegría, ese sabor dulce que tenían. Como si quisiera estar así por siempre.

-Adoro tus labios – dijo mientras me mordía el labio inferior – No te muerdas el labio, es una tentación – paso su dedo índice por mis labios.

-Tu eres mi tentación – le dije mientras la volvía a besar.

De a poco el sueño la venció al igual que a mí.

Sentía un aire cálido en mi cuello, se sentía tan bien. Tan reconfortante.

Solté un bufido y abrí los ojos con pereza, la vista que tenía era hermosa. Shay suspiraba contra mi cuello mientras veía hacia la ventana.-

-En que piensas? - no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. No obtuve respuesta de su parte, solo soltó un pequeño gemido, tomo de mi remera y me acerco a ella para besarme con amor, pero algo era diferente, se notaba que tenía miedo. Tome sus manos, y las acaricie con cuidado pasando por todo su brazo y me separe de ella.

-No te gustó?-Me pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Como no me van a gustar tus besos. Pero sé que algo te incomoda y no quieres contarme-esta vez Shay escondió su cara entre mi cuello-

-No quiero perderte, y no sé cómo pude cometer aquella estupidez, tenía miedo, cuando vi a tu madre supe que te merecías algo mejor, sin tener que esconderte.

-Tu eres lo mejor que tengo, y aunque quieras que me aleje de ti, no lo hare.

-Ahora no quiero que te alejes de mí, nunca - sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me jalo para besarme. Esta chica me iba a matar, era todo lo que quería, todo lo que tenía, la amaba demasiado. De pronto sentimos que la puerta se abrió de golpe y nos separamos con brusquedad.

-Bella, la policía esta aquí y quiere hacerle una preguntas a Shay - mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte, eso no estaba bien, no me podían ver aquí, que bueno que Troian traía mi casco.

-Está bien, adiós mi amor, nos vemos luego- le di un fugaz beso en sus labios-Troian el casco!-Troian me tira el casco y me lo coloco con rapidez.

-Bella espera, ahí vienen, si sales por la puerta te pueden ver - advirtió Lucy

-Está bien, saldré por la ventana-todas las chicas estaban horrorizadas en especial Shay, que no entendía porque todo este alboroto.

El piso en donde se encontraba Shay era el quinto del edificio. Me afirme al marco de la ventada y luego a la barandilla que había.

-Ahora o nunca-me decía a mí misma. Di un salto rápido y llegue a la ventana de al lado. Mi pie resbalo, pero una mano me sostuvo, y con eso pude estabilizarme y adentrarme a la habitación, cuando deje de estar aturdida fije mi vista hacia arriba y había un niño que no pasaba los 10 años. Estaba con una sonda que tenía insertada en su delgada mano.

-Hola-me dijo amigable y me tendió la mano. Podía confiar en un niño.

-Me prometes que si me saco el casco, no le dirás nada a nadie, y quedara como un secreto entre nosotros dos- al niño le llamo la atención.

-Palabra de Explorador-levanto la mano en forma de promesa. Me quite el casco con cuidado y se asombró al ver que era una chica.

-Ahora si, mucho gusto, me llamo Bella y tu pequeño héroe?

-Me llamo Joseph, mucho gusto Bella. Que hacías escalando por la ventana?-pregunta curioso mientras se acuesta en su camilla acomodando el tanque de oxígeno.

-Estaba en un pequeño problema. Pero nada grave. Gracias a ti pude solucionarlo.

Estuvimos conversando por mucho tiempo, quizás 2 horas o 3. Joseph era muy divertido y me contaba sus anécdotas en el hospital. Había sufrido de cáncer, pero eso no quiso decir que perdiera su encantadora sonrisa, era un niño muy alegre, y con mucha imaginación. Nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Que pasa Ashley?-Decía entre risas.

-Los policías se han ido, y Shay no para de pedir que vengas. Nos tiene vueltas locas.

-Está bien, voy para allá – corte - Joseph me tengo que ir, pero prometo que todos los días que sea posible te vendré a ver.

-Te estaré esperando Bella. Adiós - nos despedimos con un abrazo. Salí por la puerta sin antes colocarme los lentes de sol y me dirigí al cuarto de Shay.

-Gracias a Dios que has llegado - decía Lucy - esta mujercita nos tenía locas.

-Hey! Saben que me quieren igual.

-Porque has estado tan inquieta?-le pregunte sentándome al lado de ella.

-Porque te extrañaba, aparte, porque te estabas riendo?-pregunto con una cara de fingido enojo.

-Porque me hice de un amigo. El me salvo de no caerme. Cuando me iba a cambiar de ventana para que no me vieran, mi pie resbalo, entonces Joseph, un chico de 10 años, me salvo y estuve con él durante todo este tiempo. Ha sufrido de cáncer y a pesar de eso es un chico muy alegre y carismático. Le debo la vida. El me salvo.

-Entonces igual es mi amigo - sonrió Shay - te ha salvado, le debemos una grande.

-Lo más triste fue cuando me conto que sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era un recién nacido, estuvo viviendo en la calle y cuando se lo diagnosticaron, una señora lo había encontrado tendido en la calle y ella fue quien lo llevo al hospital, desde ese día que está aquí. Los doctores y enfermeros le han tomado un cariño muy especial, por eso sigue aquí o probablemente lo hubieran mandado a quizás donde.

-Entonces en verdad le debo la vida - decía Shay con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero no nos podremos triste ahora - decía Ashley.

-Mi amor, porque te escondes?-esa pregunta si que no la esperaba, en especial si venia de Shay. No sabía si era hora de decirle, pero lo tenía que hacer, después sería peor.

-Es difícil de contar, no les puedo contar todo ahora, pero solo les puedo que decir que…-justo en ese momento llego la enfermera y nos tuvimos que ir.

Todavía no era el momento.

***  
A Shay ya le habían dado de alta, y para que estuviera más cerca de mí se quedó en la casa que tenía en la playa.

Habíamos adoptado a Joseph, hicimos los papeles, fue fácil, ya que sus padres habían desaparecido. Estaba sano, le comprábamos sus medicinas, le contratamos un doctor que lo venía a ver todas las semanas, para hacerle un breve control. Su pelo había crecido y era de un hermoso color broncíneo. Sus ojos almendrados siempre brillaban, llenos de vida.

Ahora estaba de vacaciones así que mi madre me dejo quedarme en casa de Shay. Las chicas iban y venían. Se quedaban por la noche, y luego de iban a sus departamentos, nosotras con Shay les habíamos dicho que se podían quedar con nosotros pero ellas insistieron en que querían que tuviéramos privacidad. Tampoco era como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo. Aparte estaba Joseph.

Ayudarla a que se duchara, eso sí que era un desafío.

-Troian, no puedo, tu eres como su hermana, ayúdala tú, a mí me da miedo hacerle daño y también verla…ya sabes - me tocaba el cuello en manera de nerviosismo – desnuda.- Les suplicaba a las chicas, pero supuestamente tenían que hacer varias cosas.

-Vamos Bells, Shay no muerde-dijo Ashley entre risas

-Dilo por ti-dice Shay guiñándome un ojo, eso provoco más nerviosismo. Shay me había dicho que no era necesario que realmente lo podía hacer ella sola, pero no era así, su cuerpo aún estaba débil

-Vamos Shay, te ayudare- las chicas ya se habían ido. Tome entre mis brazos a Shay como una novia, mientras ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y me daba pequeños besos por todo mi cuello y labios.

-Shay, no hagas eso – decía entre pequeñas risitas – me caeré.

La ayude a que se metiera a la tina. No mire nada sobre a lo que yo llamaba lo "prohibido".

-No me gustan que me traten como si fuera una inválida - decía mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el agua – Aparte yo se que no me quieres mirar porque estoy hecha un monstruo con todas estos cardenales y moretones.

-No eres inválida, pero tu cuerpo está débil. Aparte tu cuerpo es hermoso.

-Y tu como lo sabes si no me has visto?

-No me hace falta hacerlo, lo sé. – comencé a besar todo cuello y hombros para que se quedara tranquila mientras ella daba pequeños suspiros.

-No sabes cuánto te amo – decía mientras habría los ojos. Solo pude sonreír.

-Si necesitas algo solo gritas. Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado.

-Está bien, pero antes quiero que te acerques.

-Que quieres?- no habló, solo me tomo del cuello y me beso.

Luego de eso fui hasta la otra habitación y saque mi laptop, tenían que enviarme unos documentos sobre la última "misión" que tenía que hacer. El pasado me perseguía, pero tenía que terminar lo que comencé. Era la única solución para poder vivir en paz.

Mi madre ha muerto.

No me salen palabras, la hice sufrir tanto y ahora se fue sin poder decirle cuanto lo sentía.

El funeral fue entre las chicas que me acompañaron, Joseph y Shay. Mi padre se encontraba viviendo en Vancouver. Me había dicho que me fuera a vivir con él, pero no quise. Le dije que estaba con Shay y lo entendió, creyó que era lo mejor. Por motivos de negocio el pasaba todo el día ocupado.

Cada día me iba a la terraza y miraba hacia la nada. No sentía nada, pero a la vez sentía ira, enojo conmigo misma. Por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Pero tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado o sino también perdería a Shay.

-Mi amor, come algo, por favor - decía Shay con cara de suplico. No podía, simplemente no podía.

-Por favor Bella- Joseph tomo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.-

-Lo siento Joseph, pero no puedo.

-Vamos Bells, no nos gusta verte mal - decía Lucy

-Porque no me dejan tranquila!- me harte de todo esto, me levante del asiento y me subi a la moto, quería salir, despejarme.

-Isabella espera!-ya estaba demasiado lejos. Me dirigí al bosque que siempre iba para poder despejar mi mente.

Deje mi moto escondida y corrí hasta adentrarme lo bastante en el bosque. Comencé a gritar, golpear los árboles, poco me importaba si me rompía mis manos. Solo quería sacar todo esto que llevaba por dentro.

De pronto unos brazos cálidos rodearon mi cintura.

-Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí contigo - era Shay, tenía que contarle la verdad, era ahora o nunca.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y mire fijamente sus ojos, sonreí y luego la bese con todo el amor que le podría entregar en este momento. Sabía que después de la verdad se alejaría de mí, y la perdería. Igual que a mi madre.

-Te amo, eres mi mundo - Shay sonrió - pero después de lo que te contare me dejaras, soy un monstruo – tu cara de puso como piedra.

-No digas eso-

-Déjame hablar, te voy a pedir que te sientes - tome aire y me senté al lado de ella - Todo comenzó hace un poco más de un año. Comenzando la universidad conocí a Giuseppe. Él era fabuloso, lo quería mucho como amigo incluso como un hermano, hasta que supe como era de verdad. Él tenía una banda, como un tipo de mafia. Toda su familia era así. Su abuelo, quien era el líder, vio que tenía algo "especial" y me contrato, yo no me pude negar, yo no lo había escogido, ellos me escogieron a mí y no tenía opción era eso o que mi familia viviera un infierno por toda su vida. Mi familia era mi padre y mi madre y no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Me entrenaron y aprendí muy rápido, ellos me enseñaron a andar en moto y las artes marciales, entre muchas otras cosas. Primero eran pequeñas misiones que me mandaban a hacer, como ir dejando mensajes anónimos a sus enemigos o ir a sus casas y destrozarla junto con otros chicos. Era un tipo de "Team A-"pero mucho más peligrosos. Un día tuve que ir a destrozar una casa de uno de sus enemigos junto con toda su familia, la policía me atrapo, pero como el Gran Jefe tenía mucho dinero, les pago una gran suma a los policías y al juez, solo me pusieron 5 meses en la cárcel y luego 1 mes con arresto a domicilio con la única condición de que no me podrían ver por la calles todo el tiempo o sino me detendrían y no podrían hacer nada, por eso siempre usaba el equipo completo y me escondía cuando era necesario. Luego te conocí a ti, el accidente fue a propósito - ahí fue donde Shay hizo una mueca de dolor - a cambio de sacarme de la cárcel me habían contratado y me dijeron que tenía que hacer que te enamoraras de mí, que tenía que hacer que me amaras y luego destruir tu vida. Shay escúchame, he dicho muchas mentiras en mi vida, pero te amo, en verdad no sabía que me podía enamorar de ti, ahora eres lo único que tengo. Ya había renunciado a ese grupo cuando te había comenzado a querer. Pero ellos no lo dejaron tan fácil. Era la vida de mi madre o la tuya. Mi madre lo sabía y por eso insistió en que ella daría la vida por ti, porque sabía que yo te amaba. Yo me negué y le dije que encontraría una solución, pero ellos no me dieron tiempo, y mataron a mi madre.

-Yo…no sé qué decir - Shay dijo con dificultad aquellas palabras, pero a la vez con odio. Me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su mirada tenia diferentes emociones, pero no emociones de las buenas. Salió corriendo, quería perseguirla pero mis pies no se movían, mi cuerpo había quedado estático, aquella había sido toda la verdad, nunca supe que me podía haber enamorado de ella. Ya había renunciado a todo. Suena raro, pero ellos eran así. Ya habían tomado la vida de mi madre para que la cuenta quedara saldada.

Sentí el motor del auto de Shay partir a toda velocidad. Recién pude darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Corrí hacia mi moto y me fui hasta la casa de Shay, las luces estaban encendidas, por el gran ventanal pude ver que solo estaban Troian y Ashley.

Cuando abrí la puerta de inmediato se voltearon hasta donde estaba yo.

-Chicas…-rompí en llantos.

-Tranquila- me abrazaron, no lo entendía, se supone que deberían estar enfadadas conmigo. Incluso deberían odiarme.

-No sabía que me iba a enamorar de Shay, yo solo quería salirme de eso, pero no podía.

-Isabella, te comprendemos – de pronto me separe de ellas y justo me mostraban el tatuaje, "La Gran Cobra" era una cobra enroscada a un dado con el número 13 y una daga en su boca", el mismo que tenía yo, y el que tenían todos los que habían pertenecido a aquel grupo. La Cobra significaba la Juventud y Protección. El dado significaba las personas que les gustaba tomar riesgos. El numero 13 significaba la venganza. Y finalmente la Daga significaba poder agresivo y defensivo, de liberación y opresión

-Pero cómo?

-Nuestros padres se unieron a eso y luego nosotros, el jefe de aquel grupo, lamentablemente es mi abuelo - Troian no podía estar diciendo la verdad - Giuseppe es mi primo.

-Shay lo sabe?

-Sí, ella fue la primera en saberlo, pero queremos que entiendas una cosa, ella no te odia, ahora está en su dormitorio llorando y Lucy la está tratando de consolarla, pero ella no te odia, solo esta confundida, prometió que nunca más estaría relacionada con alguien así, lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo de ella, para que las dos puedan pensar mejor las cosas.

-Está bien - lagrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro.- Pero me llevare a Joseph.

-Bella, ella siempre te amara, pero ahora esta confundida al igual que tú y como dice Troian, es mejor que se alejen por un tiempo, cuando ella este lista, te buscara.- decía Ashley tratando de calmarme.

-Joseph, hijo, nos vamos. – Joseph se levantó de la silla de la cocina y tomo su mochila.

-Shay sufrirá si te llevas a Joseph.

-Ella las tiene a ustedes, a mí no me queda nada.-me coloque el casco y le hice una señal a Joseph quien me miraba con tristeza - Ven Joseph, vamos a casa.

-Esta es mi casa, nuestra casa, nuestra familia - Joseph trataba de hacerme entrar en razón, pero no podía dejarlo aquí, prácticamente era lo único que tenía. Me arrodille delante de el para poder quedar a su altura.

-Joseph, ahora tía Shay no se encuentra bien, no yo tampoco, me acompañas? – le tendí la mano. Rogaba porque se viniera conmigo, realmente en estos momentos era lo único que me quedaba.

-Está bien, vamos - Sabia que Joseph entendía la situación, era bastante maduro para su edad y eso hacia un poco más fácil esta situación.

-Buena suerte Isabella- me dijo Troian

-Gracias, solo díganle que la amo-luego de eso tome a Joseph entre mis brazos y lo subi a la moto.

Nuevamente estoy vacía, la casa estaba sola, sin mi madre, sin Shay visitándome, sin las chicas. Lo único que me quedaba era Joseph, él lograba por al menos un segundo borrar todos los problemas.

Solo me quedaba acostada en la cama escuchando el Playlist de Shay, absolutamente todo el día. Excepto cuando Joseph me pedía que saliéramos a andar en moto.

Gabriel sabía lo que ocurría, absolutamente todo. Se encariño muy pronto de Joseph y por eso, para su cumpleaños le regalo una pequeña motocross acorde a su estatura.

María era la nana que venía a limpiar la casa todas las semanas, me cocinaba aunque no se lo pidiera, me conocía desde pequeña y como tampoco tenía familia le dije que se podía venir a vivir conmigo, la casa tenía 5 dormitorios, podía elegir el que ella quisiera excepto el de mi madre. Aquel lugar permanecía cerrado.

Una de las cosas que me enseñaron en ese grupo fue espiar, así que cada noche tomaba mi moto y partía hacia la casa de Shay. Apagaba la moto un kilómetro antes y luego la llevaba caminando, la dejaba en el jardín y me asomaba a la ventana de su dormitorio, y ahí me quedaba llorando junto a ella, aunque no pudiera abrazarla. Procuraba que se durmiera y me iba. Aquel día fue diferente porque su ventana estaba abierta y ella profundamente dormida, debido a los calmantes que le daban las chicas para que pudiera dormir ni un que sea un par de horas.

No iba a entrar, era demasiado arriesgado. Pero como siempre tentaba a mi suerte, entre a su pieza y con mucho cuidado me acosté a su lado. Estaba de espaldas, aproveche para darle un leve beso en su hombro, la extrañaba tanto.

Se removió un poco en la cama, pensé que iba a despertar, pero no lo hizo, se dio una vuelta y me abrazo. No sabía si estaba despierta o estaba soñando, al menos no abrió los ojos y su respiración era tranquila. Sus labios embozaron una sonrisa. La abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en la frente. Me prometí a mí misma que me iría antes de que despertara. Su calor me relajaba tanto, como si no hubiera problema alguno. Su corazón era como una hermosa melodía. Me sentía feliz, demasiado, pero sabía que cuando me fuera todo acabaría.

Habían pasado cuatro horas y seguía abrazada a Shay, a mi vida. Sentí la puerta abrirse y vi que era Ashley.

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Shay y le hice un gesto a Ashley para que guardara silencio. Me fui rápidamente. Ashley había quedado con una cara de asombro.

Necesitaba hablar con Shay, al menos escuchar su voz, pero las chicas tenían razón, tenía que esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran, a pesar de que han pasado 2 meses lo cual se hacían como si fueran 20 años.

Cuando ya había amanecido, fui a casa a darme una ducha rápida, me cambie de ropa a un traje de la marca Fox, que me había regalado Gabriel para mi cumpleaños. Joseph había salido con María así que tuve la oportunidad de ir a desayunar a un pequeño café que se encontraba alejado de mi casa. Tenía que llamar a Shay, tenía al menos que escuchar su voz, solo por un segundo. Así que la llame de un teléfono público.

-Diga? - escuche la voz de Shay, su voz era débil, sin ganas. Mi corazón latía muy rápido - Hay alguien ahí? Escucho tu respiración - corte, no podía más. Iría a verla hoy en la noche, cuando este durmiendo. Solo me quedaría al lado de ella. Tenía al menos que escuchar su voz, solo por un segundo.

Estuve todo el día fuera de casa, le pedí el favor a Gabriel si se podía quedar con Joseph.

-Gabriel, por favor quédate con Joseph.

-Bells no tienes por qué pedirlo, tu sabes que Joseph es como mi hermanito, pero por favor no hagas nada imprudente, trata de solucionar las cosas con calma.

-Si Gabriel, tranquilo y gracias por todo. Te quiero hermano

-Te quiero, cuídate. – luego colgué.

Me pase toda la tarde en mi moto fuera de la ciudad hasta que encontré un bar que estaba a la entrada del bosque. Se notaba que era bastante tranquilo así que decidí pasar.

Nunca he sido de emborracharme, pero ahora no sé qué podía hacer, no sabía nada, así que pedí tres vasos de Vodka y los tome de un golpe.

-No eres un poco joven para sufrir de amor? – decía él un señor de unos 50 años.

-Que sabe usted de sufrir? – Comencé a jugar con el vaso entre mis dedos, me estaba comenzando a alterar no quería que nadie me hablara.

-Mi niña, he estado enamorado de la misma mujer por 30 años y ella es la mujer de mi mejor amigo. – Aquello me sorprendió, eso sí que era amar por toda una vida.

-Y porque no lucha por ella? – lo mire a los ojos, pude notar que su mirada cambiaba. Con nostalgia miro hacia el suelo mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-He luchado, hasta hace 4 años atrás. Ella murió en un accidente, y no tuve la oportunidad de decirle "Te amo". No sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Lucha por quien sea que estés sufriendo.

Esas palabras eran tan simples pero tenían tanto significado.

Seguí bebiendo hasta que veía todo borroso.

Ya estaba mareada y recordé que tenía que ir a ver a Shay.

Hice lo mismo que todas las noches, fui a buscar mi moto y en realidad no sé como pude conducir hasta la casa de Shay. Aparque mi moto en el jardín, pero esta vez me dirigí a la puerta, tenía unas llaves, así que pase con dificultad, mientras tropezaba con todo lo que estaba a mi camino. Ahí estaba Lucy, Troian y Ashley conversando.

-Ya no aguanto más - dije entre lágrimas. Las chicas se acercaron y me abrasaron.

-Ella tampoco, ni nosotras. Lo único que quiere hacer es ir a verte, pero tiene miedo. Tiene rabia por aquel grupo.

-No la dejare sola, no me importa si no me quiere ver! - aumente el tono de mi voz.

-Bella, estas borracha…ven, te llevare a tu casa.

-No Lucy - me solté de su agarre - quiero verla.

De pronto sentimos unos pasos por el pasillo y ahí estaba. Tenía ojeras, se notaba que no ha dormido mucho en todo este tiempo, sus labios resecos, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo mucho más delgado.

-Shay - susurre

-Shay nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, vuelve a la cama. - decía Troian mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-No, yo me encargare de ella, ustedes vayan a dormir, están bastante cansadas con cuidarme a mí.

-Segura? - insiste Troian.

-Tranquila - le da una sonrisa débil - vayan a dormir - Las chicas dudaron un tiempo, pero hicieron caso a las palabras de Shay y cuando cada una se fue a casa, Shay me toma de la mano.

-Ven, te darás una ducha, apestas a Vodka-yo solo pude sonreír.

Me ayudo a quitarme la ropa, dejándome solo en ropa interior y me metí a la ducha con agua fría. Y sí que estaba fría. Soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando el agua chocaba en mi cuerpo aunque me sirvió para despejar mi mente, lo aturdida se me había quitado y podía tener mis 5 sentidos más a tono.

-En que pensabas? - me preguntaba Shay mientras esperaba a que me colocara ropa limpia que ella me había prestado.

-En ti - Shay tragó fuerte y luego me ayudo a acostarme.

-No te preocupes, me iré a casa, no quiero que te sientas incomoda – trate de levantarme pero sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y me detuvo.

-Ahora no, acuéstate y descansa – el tono de su voz era demandante. Me miro a los ojos por un segundo y luego de verla salir por la puerta no supe más de lo que me rodeaba.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza, el sol llegaba a mis ojos y no me dejaba ver con claridad, esto no era mi cama, ni mi cuarto. No recordaba nada. Me voltee a ver y ahí estaba Shay, durmiendo tan tranquila como siempre. Sus hombros relajados, una leve sonrisa se asomaba por los labios. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pero no sería correcto.

Me levante con cuidado. Divise mi traje de motocross a escasos centímetros, lo recogí y salí por el ventanal, sin antes dejarle una nota.

"**Siento mucho lo de ayer, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.  
Aunque nunca te dejare de amar.  
Por siempre jamás. Isabella."  
**

Me lo coloque el traje por el camino y arranque en mi moto. Directo a mi casa.

Al llegar María estaba muy preocupada, no le había avisado.

-Mi niña, no me aviso y estaba muy preocupada por usted.

-Tranquila María, me quede en casa de una amiga.

-No me contestaba el celular.

-Sí, mi celular, espera lo revisaré - Mierda! Mi celular, se había quedado en casa de Shay - he olvidado mi celular en casa de mi amiga, no importa tengo uno de repuesto - le sonreí y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin antes darle un abrazo. - Una cosa más María, si viene alguien, cualquier persona, la haces pasar directo a mi cuarto. Puede ser que este escuchando música y cuando me llames no te escuchare, por eso. – Puse como excusa, en realidad si llegaba a venir alguien quería que la conversación fuese personal.

-No se preocupe, yo lo haré.- le di una sonrisa y subí a mi cuarto.

Me quite la ropa y quede en ropa interior. Me recosté en la cama mientras ponía el Playlist de Shay. Deje la ropa de Shay a mi lado, tenía su olor, su exquisito olor. No pude evitar colocar la música a todo volumen. Estaba muy cansada, solo quería desaparecer, solo dejar de pensar un rato, si no estaba con Shay, no quería nada más. Luego de eso me quede dormida.

Me desperté algo desorientada, me gire en la cama, pero choque con algo.

-Auch!

-Shay! Que haces aquí?- me levante de la cama y rápidamente me coloque la remera que estaba en el suelo.

-Te queda bastante bien mi remera - decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos aún estaban sin ánimo, aunque con un poco más de brillo que ayer. Traía una simple remera suelta, unos jeans, convers y el pelo suelto. Se veía tan bien, aunque mucho más delgada.

-Pasa algo malo? A las chicas les pasa algo? – pregunte nerviosa.

-No, nada malo, es solo que te venía a dejar el celular, se te quedo en mi casa. Una mujer muy simpática me hizo pasar directo hasta aquí. Como te vi durmiendo tan bien, no quise despertarte.

-Esperaste mucho tiempo? - me levante de la cama, me hice una coleta y me voltee hacia la ventana, no quería que viera las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. Me dolía estar tan cerca de ella sin poder besarla ni abrazarla. Ni al menos poder tener una conversación amigable.

-Una, dos horas-

-De verdad lo siento, debiste haberme despertado.

-Te veías muy bien durmiendo, aparte me gusta verte dormir - ya no aguantaba. Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la tome de la cintura, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tome su cara y la acaricie, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella me esquivo rápidamente.

-No puedo Bella, por ahora solo podremos ser amigas - cerre los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir-Puedo ver a Joseph?

-No está, debió haber salido a comprar con María-

-Está bien, dile que lo amo mucho y que lo extraño-

-Lo hare-

-Adios Isabella - aunque me ignorara, la conocía bastante para saber que estaba triste-

-Adios Shay.

Mi celular no paraba de sonar y no tenía ganas de contestar, pero debía ser algo importante.

-Isabella-conteste en un tono áspero-

-Hey Bells! Como estas? - me saludó una muy alegre Ashley

-Como te imaginas que estoy?-

-Lo siento

-No discúlpame a mí, he estado algo mal.

-Te comprendo pero después de lo que te diga estarás mucho mejor.

-Cómo qué?

-Shay se ha ido de viaje-

-Que buena noticia - respondí con ironía.

-Déjame terminar - solté una pequeña risa - porque no vienes esta noche y te quedas con nosotras, trae a Joseph, lo extrañamos mucho, así podemos compartir sin que hayan momentos de tensión.

-No lo sé- dije algo confundida.

-Vamos Bells - hablaba Lucy desde lejos-

-Está bien, a qué hora?

-A las 9 está bien, te esperamos ansiosas.

-Ok, ahí estaré.

Corte, estas chicas sí que eran divertidas, desde hace mucho que no me reía de verdad. Justo en ese momento llega Joseph saltando con su equipo de motocross lleno de barro.

-Como estas mamá? - me pregunta Joseph corriendo con los brazos abierto para luego recibirlo y tomarlo en mis brazos. Me había comenzado a decir mamá hace un tiempo al igual que a Shay.

-Como está el niño más lindo?

-Bien, fui a correr a la pista con Gabriel e hicimos una apuesto y le gane. Ahora nos debe una salida él tiene que pagar las hamburguesas.

-Qué bien! Pero ahora te tengo una mejor noticia.

-Qué pasa? - me decía muy alegre

-Me llamo Tia Ashley y nos invitó a quedarnos en la casa de la playa.

-En serio mami? Y estará mi mamá, Shay? - eso sí que dolió.

-No hijo, ella estará de viaje, por motivos de trabajo. - su cara se entristeció- Pero estaremos con Lucy, Troian y Ashley.

-Esta bien mama - dijo ahora en una sonrisa - Mami…

-Dime? - me tomo la cara entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Te amo -este niño sí que es adorable.

-Yo también campeón - le bese la frente – pero ahora estás todo sucio y a María no le gustara, así que es mejor que te vayas a duchar. Luego arreglas tu bolso con todo lo que creas que sea necesario.

-Está bien mama - salio corriendo muy animado.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que no veía a Shay y eso era mucho para mí, aunque en ocasiones la veía cuando venía a buscar a Joseph para que se quedara con ella el fin de semana.

Solo me quedaba un año para recibirme en medicina. Los estudios eran agotadores. Pero gracias a las prácticas que ejercía en los hospitales, me pagaban bien, aparte recibía la herencia de mi madre. Mi padre me venía a ver cada vez que podía, y la vez en que conoció a Joseph lo amo de inmediato, cada vez que nos viene a visitar van al parque a jugar Futbol.

También conoció a Shay en una fugaz visita cuando vino a dejar a Joseph. Se llevan muy bien. Mi padre es como un amigo. Él sabe todo lo que pase con Shay, pero no le gusta meterse en mi vida privada y eso lo agradecía, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, me hacía mal recordar todo.

-Joseph, vamos, mira que a tu tía Lucy no le gusta que seamos impuntuales-

-Ya voy mamá. Adiós María- se despidió de esta con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós María- la abrace.

-Adiós mi niña.

Esta vez había escogido el Mini Copeer, ahora que estaba Joseph, necesitaba algo más seguro para él.

-Estas contento?- le pregunte, mientras jugaba con sus robots.

-Sí, extraño a Lucy, Troian y Ahsley, pero también extraño a mamá. - sabia a quien se refería. Shay también era como una madre para Joseph y como habíamos acordado en que lo podía ver los fin de semana.

-Lo entiendo amor, pero tienes que entender que está en viajes de trabajo - le revolví el cabello - Te prometo que cuando vuelva saldremos todos juntos a tomar helado - a Joseph de inmediato se le ilumino el rostro. Con Shay podía ver que las cosas iban evolucionando pero solo como amigas. Pero no tenía palabras para describir cuanto la extrañaba, ni un que sea abrazarla.- Hemos llegado!

Afuera de la casa nos esperaban Troian, Lucy y Ashley.

-Como está el niño mas encantador de este planeta - dijo Ashley mientras lo abrazaba.

-Como estas Bells?- pregunto Lucy mientras me abrazaba y me ayudaba con los bolsos.

-Bien, pero la extraño demasiado.

-Lo sabemos - dijo Troian por detrás con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba entrando a la casa y me dirigía al cuarto donde siempre se quedaba Joseph a dormir, pero Lucy me detuvo.

-Ese no es tu cuarto, dormirás en el cuarto de Shay - aquello me sorprendió, las chicas estaban raras, lo note desde que me habían llamada.

-Está bien - me dirigía al cuarto con el bolso pero nuevamente me detuvieron.

-Espera-Troian se acercó y me quito la chaqueta. - Mucho mejor. Nosotras nos quedaremos con Joseph.

-Descansa - Me dijeron las tres chicas.

Me dirigí al cuarto sin hacerle caso a su extraño comportamiento, estaba bastante cansada aunque al parecer eso normal de ellas.

Abrí la puerta, solo quería recostarme un rato y seguir pensando en Shay, como todas las noches.

El bolso cayó de mi mano cuando vi quien estaba ahí. Shay, se veía más saludable que la última vez. Su cuarto era iluminado únicamente por velas, muchas velas por todos lados, y ella estaba arrodillada encendiendo la última.

-Shay…-Susurre

-Hola Bella - saludo con una sonrisa, ahora sus ojos eran diferentes, como cuando la miraba y reflejaban tanto amor y pureza.

-De verdad siento…-

-No hables, por hablar estamos como estamos - tomo mi mano y la acerco a su corazón - eso es por ti - su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-Te extrañe tanto - dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Quieres bailar? - me pregunto mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

-Contigo, iría hasta la Luna - coloco nuestra canción, aquellas canción que decía tantas cosas.

Bailamos lentamente, cada una apoyada en el hombro de la otra. Hasta que la canción termino-

-Se supone que descansaría y luego me encuentro contigo.

-Debes estar muy cansada, es mejor que te acuestes.

-No quiero arruinar esto.

-No lo arruinas, yo también estoy cansada. Todo este tiempo hemos estado separadas no he podido dormir bien. No podía hacer nada bien, estaba ida.

-No podemos separarnos - dije mientras me quitaba el pantalón y me recostaba en la cama- te hice tantas promesas de que no nos separaríamos.

-Cometimos errores pero lo superamos juntas - decía Shay mientras acomodaba su mejilla en mi hombro y su mano en mi corazón, yo le respondí abrazándola por la espalda- Has sufrido mucho. No se cómo has aguantado todo esto. Cuando supe que las chicas estaban en ese mismo grupo, no sabía que pensar, ellas igual sufrieron demasiado.-

-Lo sé, pero todo ha acabado, al menos que decidan buscarme de nuevo - me abrazo aún más fuerte.

-No podría aguantar perderte - todavía no nos habíamos besado, aunque moría por hacerlo aunque no quería presionarla.

De pronto se separó de mí y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos se acercó y me beso. Sus labios, sentía tantas cosas, tantas emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo. Todo este tiempo separadas, me había hecho pensar tantas cosas. Nos quedamos así por un rato. Luego volvimos a abrazarnos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidas. Por fin había podido dormir tranquila, como si no hubiera ningún problema. Como si no hubiera nada más fuera de esto. De nuestro circulo. De la atmosfera que nos rodeaba.

-Mami, Mami, despierten, vamos, despierten- sentí que unos pequeños brazos me jalaban, no quería separarme de Shay, la estaba abrazando por la espalda, pero Joseph seguía insistiendo- Mami, vamos a la playa, tienes que comprarnos helados.

-Hijo, que hora es?-Pregunte mientras le acariciaba el rostro y Shay despertaba.

-Las once de la mañana-

-Que pasa Bella? - Pregunto Shay todavía con algo de sueño, sentándose en la cama.

-Mami - le dijo a Shay mientras ponía sus manitos en la cara de ella - tenemos que ir a comprar helado, mamá Bella me prometió que si ustedes estaban nuevamente juntas, nos llevaría a tomar un helado, a todos - decía con entusiasmo

-Que bien! - decía Shay mientras me miraba a los ojos y me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hijo, sabes lo que pasa cuando nos despiertan temprano? - el juego de las cosquillas lo creo Shay y desde ahí que lo hacemos cada vez que Joseph nos despierta-

-Oh no! - decía Joseph poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas.

-Ven pequeño duende - Shay lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzamos a hacerle cosquillas, la risa que tenía Joseph era encantadora. Ahora estaba completa, no podía pedir más, tenía a Shay y a nuestro pequeño hijo.

-Que tierno! - decía Ashley mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto con Troian y Lucy - Pero apresúrense, miren que yo quiero helado.- todos nos reímos.

Después de comer helado, estábamos exhaustas, Joseph nos había hecho recorrer todo el parque de diversiones. Todavía me preguntaba cómo podrían los padres de Joseph haberlo dejado abandonado. Era tan alegre, honesto, educado, obediente, aunque muy hiperactivo.

Gabriel había invitado a Joseph a un evento de motocross, así que se quedaría con el 5 días. Joseph le encantaba pasar con Gabriel, era como hermano para él y lo admiraba mucho.

-Sabes que estaba pensando? - Shay me da un beso en el cuello mientras estamos recostadas en la cama viendo el atardecer.

-Tu mente es todo un misterio. Dime en que estabas pensando - le dije mientras le besaba la frente.

-En que por una parte agradezco a ese tal Giuseppe y su abuelo por haberte integrado a aquel grupo - no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Para mí fue un infierno - Lo digo solo por el hecho de que gracias a él te conocí, conocí al amor de mi vida - las palabras de Shay siempre me provocaban algo que no sabía describir, solo me daban ganas de besarla y abrazarla y no soltarla más.

-Te amo demasiado, la primera vez que te separaste de mi fue muy duro, luego tu accidente, aquello me quebró..

-Gracias a ti pude despertar - sonreí ante las palabras de Shay.

-Luego nos separamos nuevamente, y tengo que admitirlo, aquella vez que fuiste a dejarme mi celular, y estuve a centímetros de besarte, luego de que me rechazaras y me dijeras que solo podíamos seguir siendo amigas - tome una bocanada de aire- En ese momento había perdido la poca esperanza que me quedaba, pensando en que nunca más volvería a estar contigo.

-Ese momento se me hizo muy difícil - respondió Shay con una pequeña risa - Pero estaba tan confundida.

-Lo comprendo - de inmediato mi ánimo cambio.

-No te coloques así - Shay se sentó en la cama y me miro a los ojos - Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. A ti y a Joseph, son mi única familia junto con las chicas.

-Los protegeré a como dé lugar. Tengo amigos que pueden ayudarnos en todo lo que sea seguridad. - acaricie la cara de Shay y la bese.

-No quiero hablar más de eso - se separó de mi.

-Está bien.

Todo estaba bien, aunque comenzamos a colocar más seguridad, sin que Shay supiera, tenía armas casi por todas partes, Troian y Ashley me apoyaban, ellas conocían bien a los de aquel grupo que alguna vez pertenecí al igual que ellas. Comenzamos a colocar alarmas que funcionaban solo con nuestras huellas táctiles o voz. Aquella banda me vendría a buscar.

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala, hasta que sentimos camionetas estacionarse en el jardín. Nos miramos entre todas, fui a ver a la ventana y eran ellos. Venían por mí, por la vida de nosotros.

Miles de hombres con poderosas armas se bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a rodear la casa.

-Ashley, Troian, saquen las armas- dije lo más fuerte ya que los hombres habían comenzado a disparar hacia la casa.

Corrí a donde estaba Shay y Joseph y los cubrí.

-Vengan - los dos estaban llorando, tenía que salvarlos, no podía perder lo único que me quedaba.

Los lleve arrodillados hasta nuestro dormitorio, era el más seguro ya que tenía vidrios contra cualquier tipo de arma.

-Tengo miedo - decía Joseph

-Tranquilo hijo - le di un beso en su frente. No podía llorar ahora, tenía que demostrar que no tenía miedo - Yo lo solucionare, mientras quédate aquí y cuídate, también cuida a mami - el solo asintió.

-Mi amor, te amo -decía Shay, su cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas salían por sus ojos - Ten cuidado

No pude decir nada, si le decía algo lloraría y no podía permitir eso. Solo salí del cuarto y lo cerré con llave.

Las chicas estaban bien, con pequeños rasguños en sus extremidades, pero nada grave. Detrás de Lucy había uno de los hombres del grupo.

-Lucy agáchate - grite. De inmediato lo hice y antes que disparar le dispare yo, justo en su cabeza. Sabía bien que sus extremidades y su cabeza estaban sin protección, usaban chalecos anti-balas.

Todo era tiros, no se escuchaba nada más. Hasta que no quedaba más, eso pensamos nosotras hasta que apareció "el". La persona que me había llevado a todo esto: Giuseppe Valenti, junto a su abuelo.

-Que haces aquí hijo de puta? - grito Troian, a pesar de que era su primo, lo odiaba, él había matado a sus padres y según él, había sido por su bien.

-Tranquila primita - decía con un sonrisa malévola- vengo a ver a esta hermosura - se acercó a mí y me tomo del mentón.

-Suéltame! - me hice hacia atrás y le apunte con el arma. Se iba a acercar a mí pero su abuelo lo separo.

-Tranquilo - se acercó a nosotras - veo que no han cambiado en nada – Isabella - susurro en mi cara, esto me hizo enloquecer de rabia y le escupí.- Maldita bastarda - su mano se incrusto en mi mejilla, esta comenzó a arder - luego de eso todo paso tan rápido. Dos hombres comenzaron a disparar al igual que Giuseppe, las chicas lograron darle a los dos hombres que estaban detrás y yo…yo le di en la frente, justo ahí, lo vi morir ante mis ojos. Él me había dado todo, pero a la vez me llevo al infierno. Todo era irreversible, aunque las cicatrices siempre quedaran.

El Gran Jefe se había ido, aproveche la oportunidad de ir a ver a Shay y a Joseph. Ahora sí, todo había terminado. Abrí la puerta con rapidez y me di cuenta de que nada había acabado. El dolor estaba recién comenzando.

Un hombre tenía sujeta del cuello a Shay y otro a Joseph. Estaban llorando y suplicaban porque los soltaran.

-Querida Isabella, fue tan fácil abrir aquella ventana - paso el arma por el cabello de Shay - siempre me gusto lo ingenua que podías llegar a ser.

-Suéltalos, volveré contigo, pero a ellos déjalos en paz.

-No Querida Isabella, no es tan fácil - mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas pero me las secaba rápidamente. En eso Joseph le pega con su codo en la entrepierna al hombre que lo estaba sujetando y corre hacia mí.

-Mami - corre con sus brazos abiertos y ahí fue donde escuche el primer disparo mientras Joseph caía entre mis brazos con su espalda desangrándose.

-Joseph! -puedo sentir como se aprieta mi garganta- Hijo, por favor, Hijo despierta, no te vayas.- Shay cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando sin poder hacer nada. Mi corazón se desgarraba de dolor. Mis extremidades se tensaron.

-Mataste a más de la mitad de mis hombres y a mi querido nieto - decía mientras se acercaba a Shay - Ojo por ojo Isabella - apunto a la cabeza de Shay.

-Por favor, te prometo que volveré contigo - preparo el arma para activarla - Por favor! - no podía más con las lágrimas, mi corazón se aprieta cada vez más fuerte y rogaba con todas mi fuerzas para que la soltara.

-Despídete de tu amada, Isabella - jalo el gatillo, mi corazón, no lo sentía, no podía respirar y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-No! - Shay había caído en mis pies, con sus ojos abiertos, sin vida, mirando a los míos. Tome el arma y le dispare, sin ganas de nada. Ni tomando su vida ni la de Giuseppe podía reemplazar el dolor en mi corazón, si algo quedaba de él. Mire por última vez a Shay, la bese en los labios y luego cerré sus ojos, mire a mi hijo, y le di un beso en la frente.

-Por siempre jamás - susurre y jale del gatillo.

-No me dejes! -escuche la voz de Shay a lo lejos - Mi amor, responde.

-No! - grite, saltando de la cama. Todo aquello había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, estaba sudando y mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Mire a mi lado y ahí estaba Shay con cara de preocupación.

-Mi amor, que pasa? - seguía preguntando.

-Tuve una pesadilla, era horrible.

-De que se trataba?

No pude responder solo la bese, pero un beso diferente a los demás, la bese con pasión, como si se fuera a ir de mi lado en pocos segundos, la bese como nunca antes la había besado. Soltó un pequeño gemido y me separo de ella con cuidado.

-Quiero hacerlo - le dije mientras besaba su cuello. No quería perderla.

-Estas segura?

-Siempre lo he estado. Solo era el miedo que tenía por no hacerlo bien. Nunca he dudado de tu amor y realmente quiero hacerlo. Quiero amarte como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si este fuera el único momento de nuestra historia. Quiero conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo sin restricciones. Quiero amarte por siempre. - todo lo que decía era verdad, la amaba, era mi vida, y ya estaba preparada. Esto hizo que Shay soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

No dijo nada, solo comenzó a sacarme la remera y yo hacía lo mismo con la suya. Luego los shorts, hasta que no quedo nada. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo al igual que ella hizo con el mío. Su cuerpo era maravilloso y la ame como nunca había amado a nadie. Nuestros corazones palpitaban rápido y nuestras respiraciones estaban entre cortadas. Aquella noche había sido especial, cada noche con ella era especial.

-Te amo, demasiado - decía Shay, mientras calmaba su respiración, cerraba sus ojos.

-Te amo, por siempre jamás- dije detenidamente. La bese con todo el amor más puro que podía entregarle. La abrace por la espalda, bese su hombro y el sueño me venció.

Desperté sintiendo una gran molestia en mi brazo. El cuerpo me dolía y me sentía débil.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y pude ver la realidad. Todo había sido un sueño, nada más que un bello sueño. Aunque me gustaran los hombres, me gustaría volver al sueño para al menos ser feliz.

Esta era mi realidad.

Porque no había ninguna Shay alegre, ni ninguna Troian, ni Ashley, ni Lucy. El único grupo de chicas que conocía era con las que compartía esta pocilga de departamento, con la madera podrida y el olor a droga hasta en el último rincón de este cuarto.

El único Giuseppe Valenti, era el chico que me proporcionaba la droga cada vez que yo quería a cambio de sexo.

Joseph era el hijo de una de las chicas que vivía conmigo, lo tuvo con dificultad, debido a la cocaína, aparte se había contagiado el VIH igual que su madre. Ahora es un niño delgado, sus ojos caídos sin brillo alguno. La piel sin color, desgarbada.

Aunque sin duda me había encariñado con el pequeño Joseph, lo había criado cuando su madre estuvo grave.

Me hubiera gustado pertenecer a esa vida, a ese sueño. Me imagine toda una vida, si hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas sería feliz aunque fuera con una mujer. Hubiera sido realmente feliz.

No quería esta vida, pero por hacerla más simple, escogí el camino más fácil, el que me atrajo hasta aquí.

Cerré mis ojos por última vez y susurre "Adiós Joseph".

Ahora solo tenía una cosa por hacer: Presionar el gatillo.


End file.
